


somebody else

by scandalous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Sex, F/M, Fantasizing, M/M, No Threesome, Season 2 ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Alana and Will have sex. It doesn't live up to either of their expectations.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Alana Bloom/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502783
Kudos: 31
Collections: Kinktober 2019, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky





	somebody else

**Author's Note:**

> **kinktober:** distracted sex  
>  **sexy and kinky @ creativechallenges:** Both Partners Are Thinking of Somebody Else
> 
> had this idea going around my head and wrote this thing
> 
> enjoy!

Sex with Alana Bloom is not as good as Will had fantasized about.

It's awkward and strange, limbs bumping and it all feeling vaguely unfulfilling. Perhaps it's because his carnal desires have completely changed shape and recipient, but he takes what he can get. He'd rather have unsatisfactory sex with Alana Bloom than juggle his life via having sex with Hannibal Lecter.

He knows, of course, sex with Hannibal would be different than what he has with Alana Bloom. He knows he wouldn't, first of all, have vaginal sex with him, unless he's not telling him something (he'd be cool with it, anyhow, mind you). But he would be topping.

In his fantasies, he's fucking Hannibal. He's snarling at him for everything he's fucked up in his life, how he's _ruined_ him, pounding into him with no regret and no consideration for his well being. Hannibal has never cared about his well being, and never will care, so why should he return a favor that's not there? He will not stop until he's able to come deep inside him, nails digging into his sides and down to his hips, scratching him bloody.

"You seem distracted," Alana says into his ear, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as he fucks into her.

He laughs, and tries to ignore the way he's thinking about Hannibal while fucking Alana. While fucking this _normal_ woman who is trying her best to make everything make sense, who forgives him for his quote unquote mistakes, who is a genuinely good person, as far as he's aware.

"Yeah, sorry," he says, leaning down to capture her mouth in a kiss. "Just kind of… all over the place today."

"You're always all over the place," Alana points out.

"Shh," he shushes her, leaning down to kiss her.

He tries to ignore how he'd much rather have Hannibal's lips against his own.

* * *

Sex with Will Graham is not as good as Alana had hoped for.

She had hoped for a cure-all, something that would calm down the nervous energy wracking through her body; something that would stop her from worrying about Will and about Hannibal and about the Chesapeake Ripper. She knows they're both innocent, but she's still nervous every time she sleeps with Hannibal, like something terrible is about to happen; it's a pulsing feeling all over her every time she sleeps in his bed.

That doesn't mean she doesn't compare them in bed, though, and she finds Will lacking. Perhaps because he's as distracted as she is; perhaps because he's _unstable_ and unstable men are not well known for their sexual prowess.

Meanwhile Hannibal remains stoic, apologetic, fucking her nice and slow and breathing dirty words into her shoulder, curling up her spine. He's always so polite, such a gentleman, compared to Will's erratic, rough thrusting, compared to the way he never speaks much while having sex with her.

His eyes shine with lust, but they're glazed over, like he's thinking of someone else. She wants to ask who it is, but she doesn't have the spine for it.

"You seem distracted," Will pants out, echoing her words from a few days earlier.

"Lots in my mind," she says.

She knows she wouldn't have this worthless small talk with Hannibal. She knows he'd take her to his bed, carrying her, and would take her without a regret, but still treating her like something divine, something worth of worship.

He nods and leans down to kiss her, almost a tradition. "I understand. Don't worry about it."

"Who are you lusting for?" Alana asks, unable to stop herself from asking.

Will goes still inside of her, eyes wide.

"What?"

"I know I'm not the object of your desire, Will, at least not anymore. Who is it?"

Will grits his teeth and looks away. "You're not allowed to make a comment. To psychoanalyze this. Just, I'll give you the answer, we'll keep having sex. Any questions will kill my mood."

Alana blinks. "Of course."

"Hannibal," he says.

Her eyes widen, but before she can say anything, Will kisses her and starts fucking into her again.

 _Of course_ , she thinks. Of course they're both lusting for the same man. Of course they both want Hannibal Lecter in wildly different contexts and wildly different relationships with the man. She doesn't know why she's shocked.

But she takes it, and takes Will's attention in spades, as much of a replacement for another psychiatrist as she might be.


End file.
